Exchanged Ficbits
by Tk Tony
Summary: Three mini!fics written for meggyeggy1024. 8059/5980 fluff. Just snapshots from their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ballroom Dancing

**Title**: Yamamoto Eating Gokudera's Bread**  
Rating:** G**  
Genre:** Fluff**  
Pairing:** 8059**  
Disclaimer:** Not mine, not real, no monies.

Gokudera didn't know why he tolerated the idiot on days like these. Days when Reborn-san dragged the Tenth away for secret. He didn't know why he sat up there on the roof with him during lunch instead of finding some nice corner to smoke without getting bitten to death by Hibari. Though, really, getting bitten to death by Hibari was almost preferable to listening to the idiot go on and on about Baseball and sushi and other idiot-like things that he didn't care about. He'd been glaring at his melon bread for a good five minutes before the Baseball idiot finally got the point and shut up.

But since it was Yamamoto, Gokudera knew he couldn't trust the silence, so he dared a look up at Yamamoto whose gaze was now centered on his, Gokudera's, melon bread. "That must be really good, the way you're trying to savor it."

Torn between throwing his hands up in frustration at Yamamoto's idiocy and just leaving, Gokudera wasn't paying enough attention and the idiot managed to grab the wrist of his hand holding his bread. That the idiot was now taking a bite of.

"What the hell?! That's mine! You can't just eat other people's food!"

Wiping crumbs off his face, Yamamoto just ignored him and grinned. "That was good!"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ballroom Dancing

**Title**: Ballroom Dancing**  
Rating:** G**  
Genre:** Fluff**  
Pairing:** TYL!5980**  
Disclaimer:** Not mine, not real, no monies.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Why couldn't you report it over the headset?" Gokudera, dressed (distractingly well) in his custom tailored Armani suit, demanded in the anteroom just off the north end of Vongola Manor's grand ballroom. Soft ballads from the live band playing for Tsuna and Kyouko-chan's first wedding anniversary permeated the side room where Gokudera found Yamamoto.

The taller man sauntered over and put his hands on his lover's waist. "Maa, maa, Hayato, after watching everyone else all night, I just wanted a dance with my own special someone." With a grin and a wink, Yamamoto swayed their bodies to the soft music coming from the other room.

"W-what are you doing, idiot?" No matter how long they'd been together, Gokudera still blushed at every overtly romantic gesture. "We're supposed to be protecting the Tenth!"

Yamamoto pulled his lover closer and said softly, "Half the family is in there protecting Tsuna and we've been watching everyone else for the last two hours. We can take five minutes for a dance."

"Che, you're such a woman sometimes, Takeshi." Despite his words, Gokudera put his arounds around his lover's waist, while Yamamoto obligingly moved his to Hayato's neck, where he played with the short, silver hairs. "We're together all of the time, we don't need this sentimental crap."

Nuzzling against Gokudera's soft hair, Yamamoto said, "Mm, maybe, but sometimes I like being just a normal couple."

"We're not normal people, moron."

"But isn't it nice, just like this?"

Uninterrupted, the music played around them, bodies so close Gokudera could hear Yamamoto's heartbeat echoing his own. Making only a token effort to move with the music, they danced slowly until the set ended. "It is nice."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ballroom Dancing

**Title**: Shooting Star**  
Rating:** G**  
Genre:** Fluff**  
Pairing:** 5980**  
Disclaimer:** Not mine, not real, no monies.

Yamamoto wasn't sure what spying on Tsuna and Sasagawa-chan's date had to do with the mafia game, but Gokudera had insisted that it was a mission of utmost importance, so he had just smiled and followed along. Pretty quickly he had realized that mission was just to "be there" and yet "not be there" at the same time so that Tsuna could have his date and still get away without calling it a "date" (which Tsuna seemed deathly afraid of doing.).

So, he and Gokudera had tagged along a good fifteen meters behind their friend all through Namimori's summer festival. Walking past the festive booths, Yamamoto explained the cultural elements behind the various masks and traditional snacks to his mostly Italian friend (even though Gokudera probably already knew, haha!). After a few hours of walking, snacking and simply "being present" the four of them ended up halfway up the grassy knoll in the middle of the park.

Relaxed, Yamamoto leaned back on his hands and looked up at the unusually clear night sky, trying to spot constellations he knew. (Or thought he knew, his astrology was poor and the one time he'd tried to point one out to Gokudera, the other had scowled and said "That's a winter constellation, dumbass.") Seemingly unable to sit still, Gokudera leaned back and forth, tilting his head this way and that, grumbling about how he couldn't hear anything Tsuna was saying to Sasagawa-chan.

"Haha! Just leave him be, Gokudera. He won't be able to confess if he knows you're listening. He's bashful like that."

"Shut up, idiot. You don't know anything doesn't take place on a baseball field."

Yamamoto laughed in response before grabbing Gokudera's shoulder and forcing him to lean back and enjoy the night sky. "Stop thinking about Tsuna. Just enjoy the- Oh! Look! A shooting star!" Laughing, Yamamoto closed his eyes and made a wish before looking over at Gokudera to see if he'd done the same (he hadn't. Gokudera had only turned his silver head to look Yamamoto in the eye).

"I don't need some stupid star to make my wishes come true, idiot." And then Gokudera leaned in to grant both of their wishes.


End file.
